Friendship and Love, different but still alike
by SeasaltIcecreamxx
Summary: Fubuki Shirou is a young prince. When he's old enough, he will be the king of the mighty kingdom of the eternal fuyu. But little Shirou isn't happy, he doesn't have a friend to play with. One day, guests arrive at the castle. Will Shirou finally have a friend to play with? AU! Requested by Shiranai Atsune!


Hello there~  
>Dear Shiranai-san, here is finally your request; a FubuYusa fic! Sorry for this ridiculous long wait... Please enjoy! it's completely AU by the way XD<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, if I did some events would have been different and there would be more romance! :D  
>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Long ago, there was the mighty kingdom of the eternal fuyu were queen Yuki ruled.<br>In the big garden were the most pretty flowers grew that you could imagine was the young prince Shirou playing a game.

He was the only child of the queen and because it was 'dangerous' outside the castle, the prince always played alone.

It was cold outside, but Shirou was used to it. In the big garden were Shirou was playing all flowers and plants were frozen, making it look like crystals. If young Shirou looked to the frozen plants, they would reflect the image of Shirou.

Shirou sighed. He wished to have a little comrade to play with. He didn't understand why he couldn't go outside the castle.

He wanted to be free.

He wanted to have a million friends.

I'm a prince right? Mommy always says that she would give me everything, why doesn't she let me go outside? Shirou thought. _Why, why, why? I just want to have a friend!_  
>A tear felt down Shirou's cheek.<p>

He grabbed the ball he was playing with and walked to the castle.

"Mommy?" Shirou yelled through the long hallways.

"Where are you?"

Every open door Shirou passed, he saw maids working very hard. They were always really nice to him and they let him help in the kitchen when he was bored.

One maid walked to him. She was young, around the eighteen years old and had light blond hair and light blue eyes.

"The queen is in the lower hall, new guests has just arrived. She told me to dress you up because there would be short party to welcome the guests." The maid said.

Shirou is surprised, he might still be little but he's smart for his age and his mother always tells everything.

Why didn't she tell him that new guests would arrive?

"Please follow me young prince, the guests are arriving in a few minutes!" The maid told him. Shirou followed her to his room.

She got some clothes for him and put it on his bed. "Wear this and you will look like a real grown up prince!" Then she walked away, leaving Shirou alone.

He looked at his clothes, they were really formal. Brown pants, made of a really soft fabric, on it he had to wear a white blouse. Shirou recognized the fabric as silk. It was also really soft.

Shirou took his clothes of and put on the clothes that the maid gave. She also gave a weird dark blue jacket thing with golden curls on it.

Shirou didn't like it, so he didn't put it on. There was also a light brown belt with this time blue curls on it. It had a golden buckle.

Shirou liked this belt a lot more and put that one. He walked to his night table and grabbed his golden medallion which was lying on the night table.

_Alright, I'll better go!_

Shirou walked trough the castle, it was pretty big and Shirou lived already his whole life in the castle but he still didn't enter every room.

Shirou stops for two big wooden doors. They're at least three meters and they're decorated with a silver and blue painting of a dragon.

Carefully he opened the right one and entered the room.

The room at the other side of the door is enormous. The ceiling is six meters and is decorated with a night sky. Big chandeliers are hanging on it. They're looking really expensivem actually the whole room looks expensive!

At Shirou's right side, there are big, high windows. At the left there's light blue painted wall with several paintings at the wall.

In the middle of the room is a wooden table standing with all sorts of food.

Opposite to Shirou, there's a dark blue big chair, the throne. It's decorated with sapphire's and silver.

Behind the throne there's another wall. That wall is colored dark blue with gold and silver lines on it. If you look more closely and specific you will see a really big beautiful drawing. It's a drawing of this castle dragons flying above and a young man is heading on his winged horse.

"Shirou! There you are," a woman with light blue hair and blue eyes says. She's wearing a dark blue dress and has a pale skin tone. She's sitting at the head of the table.

"Shirou, please sit here beside me, then I'll introduce you to our guests."

Shirou does what his mother told him, he walks to the other side of the table. Around the twenty people are sitting around the table, some faces look a bit familiar but most are completely new for him.

Shirou sits down at his mothers right hand, then he sees a girl.  
>She's around his age, maybe one year older, she's pretty small and has long black hair. It's tied in a ponytail and she has two white locks. Her eyes are light blue.<p>

Shirou's mother introduces everyone in the room to Shirou, but all the time, the boy can only look at the girl.

"And this is Suishou Yusaburu, she has came from far and..."

_Suishou Yusaburu, you're so pretty... And you've got a nice name too..._

"Shirou?" The queen asks.

"Sorry mom, I spaced out a bit..." Shirou apologized.

"Now please tell Yusaburu your name," The queen ordered.

Shirou thought that that is a bit stupid, she probably already knew that he's Shirou. "I'm prince Shirou, nice to meet you," Shirou introduced.

Yusaburu didn't say anything she just listened to the others around the table.

During dinner, prince Shirou couldn't do anything else than just staring at his dish. His left hand was thrilling and he didn't want to do anything stupid, or else Yusaburu would might think that he's stupid and dumb.

(~ Let's skip the dinner part, it's not that interesting T.T~)

After dinner, Shirou left the room. Yusaburu. He couldn't think of anything else. Once he was outside the room, he started to run, he ran to his room.

There he grabbed his ball and a grey coat and headed to the big garden behind the castle.  
>Outside, it was cold. Even with Shirou's thick coat.<p>

The boy sighed. He kicked the ball and it hit a pillar. He ran to the ball and started to dribble.

He needed to think of something else, someone else.

Shirou dribbled through the whole garden, he was fast and avoided every frozen statue, flowerbed or hedge.

Shirou reached once of the castles walls and kicked the ball. It hit the wall and the ball bounced back.

"You're pretty good actually," a feminine voice spoke. Shirou frightened.

Although he had never heard this voice before, he knew immediately who's voice it was.  
>"Y-Yusaburu-san," the snow prince stammered. She's standing in the garden, she doesn't wears a coat or something only a light blue dress.<p>

"Hello Shirou," Yusaburu said.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. Yusaburu shrugged.

"I was wondering where you went, I asked your mother and she said that I should search for you," Yusaburu said.

"O-okay, do you play soccer too Yusaburu-san?" Shirou asked. The girl nodded. "Would you like to play it with me Shirou-kun?"  
>Shirou smiled.<p>

The two started to play. They just had to steal the ball from each other.

Shirou was surprised, Yusaburu was a lot better than he thought. It wasn't easy to steal the ball from her and when he did, she stole it back after a few seconds.

They played and played and Shirou was having the time if his life. He finally had someone to play with. After his first nine years of his life...

"You're good Shirou-kun, but I'm gonna beat you!" Yusaburu yelled. She fully attacked and tried to steal the ball.

Shirou just reacted in time and quickly avoided Yusaburu's attack. Yusaburu didn't saw that one coming and she felt on the ground.

Shirou frightened. He just let his first friend ever fell in the cold snow.

"S-Sorry Yusaburu-san..." He murmured and helped her to stand up.

But the girl wasn't mad at him. She just laughed. "You're a really a good player!"

Shirou was happy to see that she wasn't mad. Yusaburu was really sweet.

Yusaburu shivered. "It's really cold, why don't we get inside?" Yusaburu asked.

"Okay!" Shirou smiled. He saw that the girl really had a hard time with the cold, he was used to it and he wore a warm coat.

"Here do you want my coat Yusaburu-san?" Shirou asked gently. He took off his coat and gave it to Yusaburu.

"T-Thank you," the girl stammered.

The two kids walked inside and when they entered the castle they heard music coming from the lower hall.

"Shirou-kun?" Yusaburu suddenly stopped walking. She's standing in the middle of the main hallway, the hall where guests usually wait until someone comes to bring them to the queen.

Shirou turns around. "Whats wrong Yusaburu-san?" He asked.

"Do you... Do you want to dance with me Shirou-kun?" The girl asked.

The prince doesn't know what to say for a few seconds. He just stands there and then grabs Yusaburu's arm. He tries to do that like he sees man doing on parties his mother held.

Shirou was never good at dancing, so he danced a bit clumsy. It made Yusaburu giggle. Shirou blushed. He tried to dance at his best, but it was kinda a failure.

"You know Shirou-kun, despite of your poor dancing skills, I really like you," Yusaburu said.  
>Shirou turned tomato-red and Yusaburu giggled again. "It's okay, you don't have to respond my feelings or something, I'll be waiting for you!"<p>

The way she talked, she sounded like she was an adult already. Shirou smiled.

_"Yusaburu, do you want to be my queen?"_

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially you Shiranai-san! I could have made this longer I think, I might make a sequel if you guys like XD

Also, did anyone spot grammatical mistakes? Please tell me if you find some, because I'm sure I made some XD  
>Now I'm gonna focus on other stories and other requests, I've still two requests to go ^^<br>Nanami-san, if you read this, your request will be there soon too! :D  
>Please review everyone! :)<p> 


End file.
